Somente em Mim
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: A uma semana do seu casamento com Will, Tessa tem que lidar com o nervosismo causado pelo evento, as imprudências inconseqüentes que o seu noivo não para de levar a cabo e as implacáveis convenções sociais da sociedade em que ela vive, à qual ela mesma tentou (sem muito sucesso) se impor. - TRADUÇÃO


**N/A:** Esta história participa do desafio "Pecados Infernales", do fórum "Cazadores de Sombras". Meu pecado era a luxúria, mas acho que isto aqui ficou mais meigo do que lascivo.

 **Disclaimer:** Lamentavelmente, Will e Tessa não podem passar a noite comigo; eles são apenas personagens fictícios, e pertencem a Cassandra Clare.

* * *

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Solamente en Mí", de Sadder . than . Silence. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

* * *

 **SOMENTE EM MIM**

\- Will ?

Tessa batia insistentemente na porta do quarto dele. Sabia que ele tinha voltado há poucas horas da Cidade do Silêncio, e queria vê-lo e abraçá-lo, constatar que ele estava bem, mais do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo. E, depois disso, berrar-lhe por ter feito tamanha estupidez. E então perguntar por Jem.

\- Will, eu sei que você está aí.

Will estava comportando-se de forma muitíssimo estranha ultimamente, fazendo muito mais tolices do que o normal. Tessa, a princípio, pensou que fosse por causa do nervosismo. O nervosismo devido ao casamento. Ela tinha lido coisas sobre o nervosismo que os homens sentem com o casamento. E Will, que era a exceção para milhares de coisas, não parecia ser uma exceção nesse sentido, por mais que quisesse casar-se com ela, assim como ela queria se casar com ele.

\- William Herondale, abra a porta agora mesmo, ou eu vou derrubá-la ! -disse Tessa, em um tom de voz consideravelmente mais alto do que nas duas primeiras vezes.

\- Por acaso você se transformou num daqueles grandalhões do circo _Barnum & Bailey,_ para poder afirmar tal coisa, Tessa Gray ? - quis saber Will, lá de dentro.

\- Não - replicou Tessa, irritada, mas com um meio sorriso no rosto, ao constatar que Will ainda continuava sendo Will. Que não tinha perdido o seu brilho durante a sua prisão na Cidade dos Ossos - Mas eu tenho algo nas mãos que pode abri-la sem problemas.

Tessa estava, mais especificamente, com a chave-mestra com a qual se podia abrir qualquer porta do Instituto. Charlotte tinha emprestado-a amavelmente quando ela disse-lhe que precisava falar com Will, já que ele não tinha dado sinal de vida quando ela chamou-o no quarto pela primeira vez.

\- Oh, não ! Que o Anjo tenha piedade de mim ! Você trouxe a sua sombrinha de vingadora americana para me bater com ela ? - exclamou Will, que parecia estar mudando de humor.

Tessa deu um longo sorriso.

\- Não, Will, eu não estou com nenhuma sombrinha, estou de camisola. E não pretendo bater em você com nada. Só quero ter certeza de que você está bem, eu estava preocupada.

\- Você não devia ficar correndo de camisola pelos corredores, senhorita Gray - opinou Will - Há garotos Lightwood no prédio.

Tessa teve que respirar fundo. Estava prestes a voltar ao seu quarto e pegar a sombrinha para ameaçá-lo com ela, assim que ela deixasse entrar.

\- Will - disse ela novamente, sua voz soou branda e triste - Eu preciso ver você. Preciso falar com você.

Ela escutou o seu noivo levantar-se da cama e caminhar devagar até a porta. Estava descalço, mas ela reconhecia o seu jeito de andar, ela tinha observado-o por bastante tempo.

\- Tess - ela escutou Will falar do outro lado da porta - Você está com raiva ? Todos estão.

Tessa não sabia como responder a essa pergunta. Ela estava com raiva ? Sim, claro, embora pudesse entender porque ele tinha feito o que fez. Tudo começou há cerca de um mês, mais especificamente há cinco semanas antes da data que eles tinham marcado para o seu casamento (o qual deixava Tessa com os nervos à flor da pele e Will, em função das tolices consecutivas que vinha cometendo, também). Agora que faltava apenas uma semana, o nervosismo de Tessa tinha atingido uma agitação interna muito difícil de controlar, especialmente levando-se em consideração a estranha atitude de Will.

Não que ele nunca tivesse tido comportamentos excêntricos e imprudentes antes. Era Will. Todos conheciam Will: inquieto, e um pouco louco por natureza, que não temia quase nada, ou quase ninguém. O problema era que agora ela não tinha mais o seu _parabatai_ para detê-lo, e Gabriel ou Gideon, seus novos companheiros de caçada, não surtiam o mesmo efeito sobre ele. No fim das contas, tudo tinha a ver com isso (Tessa sabia muito bem): a ausência de Jem.

Mas, há cerca de um mês, Will parecia ter perdido completamente a cabeça, correndo riscos desnecessários, e acabando por se ferir na maioria das vezes. Ele devia estar matando mais demônios do que nunca, sim, mas também lhe estavam sendo administrados mais _iratzes_ do que nunca. E Tessa sabia muito bem qual era o objetivo de Will: acabar tão ferido que não restaria outro remédio senão avisar os Irmãos do Silêncio para que se, por acaso, permitissem ajudar Jem e assim poder vê-lo, poder estar com ele.

Porém, na Irmandade, eles nunca mordiam a isca. O irmão Zachariah ainda estava em fase de adaptação, e a lei ditava que ele não podia abandonar a Cidade do Silêncio durante este período de tempo. O fato de terem permitido que ele visitasse o Instituto assim que entrou, quando apenas algumas runas cerimoniais tinha sido postas sobre ele, foi uma exceção, devido, entre outras razões, ao fato de que tinha sido uma das condições de Charlotte para aceitar o cargo de cônsul.

\- Tess... - Will voltou a dizer, e Tessa quase podia sentir-lhe a angústia através da porta.

\- Não estou com raiva, Will. Estou preocupada, quero ver você - disse ela, percebendo como o seu coração batia contra o peito, uma sensação que já era familiar. Acontecia toda vez que ela estava perto de Will. Era provável que isso acontecesse desde o dia em que eles se conheceram, quando ele a resgatou da Casa Sombria. Todo o tempo que passou, tudo o que tinha acontecido desde então, não mudara aquela excitante inquietação que ela sentia quando estava perto dele.

Will girou uma chave lá dentro e abriu ligeiramente a porta de madeira, surgindo por trás dela. Tinha os cabelos negros totalmente desgrenhados e sombras azuis sob os seus olhos azuis. Estava vestido com roupas para sair: calça escura, camisa branca desabotoada em sua maior parte e suspensórios meio abotoados. Ele parecia cansado, mas estava tão lindo como sempre, talvez mais. Aquele aspecto frágil e abatido dava uma estranha atração a Will, como se ele fosse o príncipe encantado de um conto de fadas, uma criatura de outro mundo, um personagem lendário ou coisa parecida.

Tessa não pôde deixar de sorrir ao vê-lo e ele puxou-a para dentro do quarto, agarrando-a pelo braço. Ele fechou a porta com um chute e logo depois ele a abraçou, como se fosse um reencontro depois de meses sem se verem. Ele percorreu-lhe, com os lábios, o espaço entre o pescoço e a clavícula, inalando o cheiro dela. Tessa não podia culpá-lo. Will estivera trancado por três dias nas celas da Cidade do Silêncio, e, no Instituto, não tinham recebido nenhuma notícia dele, exceto pelo bilhete informando sobre o seu paradeiro. Ela também se sentia assim, como se eles tivessem passado uma eternidade separados. Ela pôs os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e teve que ficar na ponta dos pés, os pés descalços no chão frio, para alcançar-lhe o ombro e repousar a cabeça sobre ele. Ela sentiu afrouxar o nó que tinha no coração e começou a respirar com menos dificuldade. Nem sequer tinha percebido como estava sem fôlego nos dias em que ele não estivera em casa; agora ela sabia.

Quando eles se separaram, muito tempo depois, Tessa sentiu-lhe o peso do olhar. O peso das coisas que são conhecidas, das coisas que não são ditas. Ela sabia que Will devia ter estado com Jem, sabia que Will tinha dúvidas, mas não sabia o que Jem tinha dito a ele.

\- Eu me infiltrei na Cidade dos Ossos - murmurou Will.

\- Foi isso o que me disseram.

\- Eu precisava vê-lo. Precisava estar com ele - continuou Will.

\- E você fez isso ? - Tessa quis confirmar - Você esteve com ele ?

\- Os irmãos me prenderam em um corredor, apesar de eu ter sido cauteloso e de ter me vestido como eles. Eles me trancaram numa cela. Eu não parei de implorar para poder ver James, e eles só me repetiam que não havia mais nenhum James. Essas palavras foram como punhais cravando-se e se contorcendo no meu peito.

\- Will - disse Tessa, com alguma coisa despedaçando-lhe a voz - Jem não deixou de existir. Jem sempre será Jem. E ele vive, Will. Ele ainda está vivo.

\- Finalmente eles permitiram que ele fosse me ver - explicou Will - Na minha segunda noite na cela. Permitiram que ele fosse para me obrigar a beber água. Eu me negava a fazê-lo, e os irmãos temiam que eu me desidratasse. Muito tocante por parte dos irmãos, você não acha ?

\- Você pôde falar com ele ?

\- Eu pude falar com a parte que ainda resta dele - respondeu Will, com um toque de tristeza infinita na voz, Seus olhos também pareciam muito tristes, embora brilhassem. Sempre brilhava, com aquele azul desconcertante.

Tessa engoliu em seco e entrelaçou as suas mãos para manter o equilíbrio. Ela sentia-se tão despedaçada quanto Will toda vez que pensava, e toda vez que falavam sobre Jem. Eles raramente faziam isso. Jem era como um muro de concreto erguido entre eles, embora tivesse certeza de que Jem não iria querer que fosse assim. Jem ficaria horrorizado em saber.

\- Você precisava novamente da aprovação dele, Will ? - perguntou Tessa, com voz cansada - Para estar comigo, para se casar comigo. Você vai sempre precisar disso ?

\- Eu não sei - respondeu Will, abatido. Ele deu alguns passos para trás e se jogou na cama - Eles vão abrir um arquivo disciplinar, ou algo assim - ele levantou os olhos para olhar para ela - A Chave - ele acrescentou, vendo a expressão confusa de Tessa - Por ter comportamentos impróprios para um Nefilim. Estou começando a duvidar que eles me permitam permanecer no comando o Instituto, assim que Charlotte for embora.

Tessa sacudiu a cabeça para os dois lados.

\- Charlotte é a cônsul, e ela escolheu você. Isso tem que contar para alguma coisa, certo ?

Dito isso, Tessa percorreu a distância que a separava da cama e deitou-se ao lado dele. Queria perguntar-lhe o que Jem tinha dito, mas não se atreveu. Sabia que era algo particular entre os dois, e que não devia se intrometer. Apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Will, sentindo-lhe o pulso através da pele do rosto. Ele circundou-a com um braço e beijou-a gentilmente na têmpora.

\- Tessa - ele sussurrou; parou para engolir em seco e começar de novo, com voz mais firme - Tess... não consigo acabar com a distância que nos separa. Não consigo fazer de cada momento algo sagrado, mas quero me abrir com você. Nos momentos de dúvida, não quero ficar sozinho. Quero que você conheça todos os meus segredos, não quero guardar nenhum fingimento. E eu quero, de uma vez por todas, vencer esta batalha contra o medo; o medo de te perder, e o medo de perder Jem - ele virou a cabeça para poder olhá-la - Tessa Gray, eu quero estar com você para sempre, mesmo que o para sempre seja apenas uma ilusão.

Tessa fechou os olhos, numa vã tentativa de conter as lágrimas. Ela sabia que Will não estava tentando ser poético ao dizer aquilo. Mas ele sempre era, sem pretender. Poético e divertido, ou triste e sonhador. E, quando olhava-a daquela forma, como fazia-o naquele momento, ela sentia que ele podia acariciar-lhe a pele. Will não precisava se esforçar para ser nada, porque, para ela, ele era tudo.

Tessa deixou escapar uma lágrima, e Will percebeu que um grande peso pairava sobre ele. Não queria fazê-la chorar. Mas quando ela esboçou um delicado sorriso e se aconchegou junto a ele, quase emaranhada no seu corpo, ele começou a sentir-se melhor. Ele podia sentir Tessa em cada célula, em cada centímetro de pele. Percebeu uma ânsia brilhante como uma luz dentro de si. Uma pulsação, que ao mesmo tempo lhe dizia que ele tinha que esperar um pouco mais, mais alguns dias, para tê-la novamente.

O ar estava tão denso no quarto de Will que podia ser sugado aos goles, cheirava a água de violetas, sal e pele, estava causando-lhe uma espécie de tontura intoxicante, o desejo febril de querer saboreá-la. De separar o tecido da pele e beijá-la por inteiro. Queria... mas se conteve. Ele se conteve, como estava acostumado a fazer. E a única coisa que ele disse foi:

\- Fique comigo esta noite, Tess.

* * *

Tessa acordou no meio da noite, abraçada ao corpo de Will e assustada pelos leves espasmos dele. Will estava encharcado de suor ; sua camisa, seus cabelos, pequenas gotas maculavam-lhe as maçãs do rosto e a testa, sua boca entreaberta emitindo um gemido trêmulo; aterrorizante. Ele negava com a cabeça, como se não pudesse parar, como se estivesse incrédulo com algo horrível que acabara de acontecer. Estava tendo um pesadelo.

Tessa levantou-se entre seus braços e o sacudiu, agarrando-o pelos ombros.

\- Will. Acorde, Will, você está sonhando. É apenas um sonho.

Foi difícil para Will abrir os olhos, que pareciam ter sido grudados com cola, e, quando conseguiu, ele não parou de piscar, como se quisesse, repetidamente, certificar-se da presença de Tessa. Assim que o piscar de olhos chegou ao fim e depois de esfregar ambos os olhos com uma mão, ele apoiou-se sobre os cotovelos para poder continuar olhando-a por uma melhor perspectiva.

\- Tess ? Tess, você... você ficou ? - balbuciou Will, com um toque de ceticismo na voz.

\- Como você pode ver, sim - disse ela, sentindo-se ligeiramente mal por ter voltado a mandar para o espaço qualquer regra referente ao decoro ou à decência de uma jovem que estava a uma semana do casamento - Você estava tendo um pesadelo.

\- Bem, sim - disse Will - Ultimamente eles têm sido freqüentes.

Tessa não conseguiu esconder a sua expressão de preocupação.

\- Mas por quê, Will ? O que é que está lhe atormentando ? Com o que você sonha ?

\- Normalmente eles são sempre sobre a mesma coisa - explicou Will - A perda, a culpa e o perdão.

\- Você poderia ser um pouco mais específico, Will Herondale ? - pediu Tessa, tirando uma mecha de cabelos úmidos dos seus olhos.

\- Primeiro eu perco Jem, depois eu perco você, e então é inevitável que eu me perca. Isso é o que acontece toda vez, apesar de ser em uma variedade de circunstâncias e cenários.

\- Mas você nunca vai me perder - afirmou Tessa, embora não se atrevesse a dizer nada sobre perder Jem. Ela tinha consciência de que uma parte de Jem eles já tinham perdido - Nem vai se perder. Isso é impossível.

\- Obrigado, Tess - disse Will, com grande intensidade, tanto no olhar quanto na voz.

\- Obrigado por quê ? - perguntou Tessa, querendo escutar a óbvia resposta.

\- Por ficar ao meu lado. Por estar aqui - replicou Tessa, baixinho, e com a voz aveludada. _Mas beije-me_. Ela não disse isso, em uma tentativa de adotar a atitude modesta que, segundo tinha lido, era tida por qualquer heroína literária que se prezasse. Nenhuma delas, em nenhum dos seus romances, tinha passado uma noite com o noivo, e muito menos duas. E, se o fizessem, (o que não havia acontecido), nunca haveria uma cama envolvida na equação.

Mas ela queria que ele o fizesse; queria, com cada orifício da sua pele, que Will a beijasse. Ela ansiava por tocá-lo, acariciá-lo, e que ele a acariciasse, assim como tinham feito em Cadair Idris. Não tê-lo mais perto, não se tocarem, esfregarem os lábios, causava-lhe uma dor aguda no peito, e ela sentia que não conseguia respirar, como se precisasse do seu ar, da sua boca e dos seus beijos para permanecer viva.

Ela não fez nada, nem sequer se moveu, mas notou como as suas bochechas coravam, e também as dele. Eles olhavam-se mutuamente sob a clara luz da Lua, a única iluminação no quarto de Will, e era a própria Lua quem dava uma nuance especial ao momento. Especial e elétrico, e íntimo.

Tessa não fez nada, e instou-se a se acalmar. Mas Will estava ali, na frente dela, tirando a camisa, ensopada de suor frio do sonho, sobre os braços e a cabeça, e ela tinha certeza de que, a qualquer momento, começaria a queimar. À luz clara e tênue, cor marfim, que esgueirava-se pela janela, não faltava nem uma pitada de brilho nos olhos de Will, azuis, quase negros como as profundezas do oceano. O que ela fazia era dar um toque de perfeição aprimorada a cada um de seus traços... podia alguém ser mais lindo, estar mais lindo, depois de ter um pesadelo ?

Certamente não. Não havia ninguém que ela tivesse visto ou ouvido falar que fosse tão atraente quanto Will. Não existia, pelo menos aos seus olhos. Não que ela tivesse visto muitos braços ou muitos torsos nus, mas nenhum se aproximava remotamente do esplendor de Will; forte, duro como o mármore de uma escultura renascentista, e muito bem definido, conectando magnificamente todos os músculos, e atraindo as mãos de Tessa, como se fosse um ímã.

Tessa não disse nada, mas, no seu olhar, Will devia ter intuído o desejo, porque se levantou, soltando os braços e adotando uma posição sentada, assim como ela. Ele segurou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos e depois a beijou. Foi um beijo longo e sem pressa. Lento e doce.

Will era macio, estava molhado e com gosto de sal. Tessa não demorou muito tempo para circundá-lo com os dois braços e deslizá-los pelas suas costas nuas até chegar à sua nuca, para afundar as mãos nos sedosos cabelos de Will. Os beijos de Will faziam-na vibrar como se recebesse uma descarga elétrica, como sempre; a crista de uma onda que se expande na orla do mar, uma urgência pungente, ardente, febril, atravessando-lhe o corpo. Seus polegares, traçando um rastro de desejo pelos flancos, por cima da camisola, não faziam outra coisa senão provocar-lhe extenuantes gemidos de prazer, e aquilo estava apenas começando.

O coração de Will batia no peito, pulsando nervosamente por antecipação. E, ao mesmo tempo, enquanto ele beijava Tessa, sentia-se leve como o vento, ágil como o perigo, e sonhador. Livre, mas enfeitiçado, como penas flutuando entre rajadas de ar quente.

No entanto, Will sabia que tinha de parar, e estava tentando, procurando em algum lugar um pouco de moderação, abafada pela paixão do momento. Will usou a imaginação, tentando encontrar algo frio para se agarrar, algo como o gelo, que derrotasse a estrela em chamas que ele se sentia por dentro. Mas a sua imaginação, mal-agradecida, levou-o a viajar para lugares desconhecidos e ainda mais ardentes. E Tessa era um mar de hormônios ferozes. Will notava. Will podia senti-la assim.

Ele reconheceu aquela sensação de inevitabilidade que tinha experimentado pela primeira vez em Cadair Idris, como se o Universo tivesse conspirado para isso, para eles. Estavam ali, estavam juntos, e duvidava que algo fosse capaz de fazê-los parar.

Tessa sentia-se leve, como uma flor movida pelo vento. Em Cadair Idris, tudo foi muito desesperado, quase agonizante. Mas agora o roçar dos lábios de Will era libertador, um desejo contido há um longo tempo, uma lufada de ar, uma razão para existir.

Entre carícias e beijos, eles foram tirando as roupas, embora não houvesse muita coisa para tirar. Ele pronunciava o seu nome como se o estivesse conjurando.

\- _Tessa. Tess. Tessa -_ e a respiração dele fazia cócegas no ouvido dela, o que, somado a tudo o mais, era... Tessa não conseguia encontrar uma palavra grandiosa o bastante para descrever, teriam que inventá-la.

Ela também não podia evitar dizer o nome dele.

 _\- Will -_ ela repetia-o devagar, como se tivesse mais sílabas, como um leve sussurro na escuridão. E tilintava nos ouvidos de Will, e então espalhava-se por todo o seu corpo, com uma enorme vibração, sacudindo-o de tal forma que ele pensava que, se morresse ali mesmo, unido a Tessa de todas as formas possíveis, ele não iria se importar. Ele via o tempo encolher e se expandir, assim como eles, movendo-se em uníssono, fundindo-se um com o outro, como elementos do cosmos com a mesma finalidade. Tudo uma bagunça de membros, de estímulos, de saliva, desejo e suor.

Pela manhã eles se atrasaram, e esta, por sua vez, chegou muito rápido, depois de contemplar em silêncio o Sol nascendo.

Tessa não conseguia encontrar remorsos pelo que eles estiveram fazendo. Muito pelo contrário, ela queria estivar a noite e reinterpretar tudo, experimentar coisas novas até que amanhecesse outra vez. Ela amava Will, não conseguia deixar de amar Will. Mais perto dela, sobre ela, dentro dela. Ela estava absorta, exausta e, ainda assim, embriagada pelo toque da sua pele e seu cheiro. Sabia vagamente que não conseguia pensar com clareza e tinha certeza que, se Will não apresentasse um pouco de bom senso, ela não iria encontrar o ímpeto necessário para se separar dele.

E por isso ela disse:

\- Se eu não me levantar e sair daqui, alguém vai nos apanhar, Will.

\- E agora você se importa ? - respondeu Will, com um sorrisinho, examinando-lhe a coluna com as pontas dos dedos – Você poderia ter saído a qualquer hora da noite, e não saiu, eh, diabinha ? Então, deixe de escrúpulos e venha aqui - disse ele, puxando-a para mais perto, até que toda a pele de Tessa voltou a ficar em contato com toda a pele de Will.

Ela sorriu-lhe, atordoada novamente pela proximidade, com a pulsação acelerada e colada à sua boca.

\- O quarto de Gabriel fica neste mesmo corredor - disse ela, acariciando-lhe os lábios ao falar, enquanto ele segurava-lhe a nuca com uma mão e percorria-lhe as costas com a outra - Seria terrivelmente humilhante se ele me visse sair daqui e vestida com a minha roupa de cama, você não acha, Will ?

Mas naquela situação, dolorosamente juntos, com as pernas de ambos voltando a se entrelaçarem, os lábios grudados e o corpo em chamas, Will só conseguia mandar Gabriel para o inferno. Com todo o seu ser, ele queria Tessa; sentir Tessa; respirar Tessa; ter Tessa. _Tessa, Tessa, Tessa._ Ele era incapaz de pensar em outra coisa.

Embora soubesse que ela tinha um pouco de razão. Por isso, e para dissuadi-la de abandonar os seus braços, ele forçou-se a responder.

\- Gabriel dedica-se a beijar a minha irmã em qualquer canto dos corredores escuros do Instituto. Ontem, quando cheguei, eu os vi. Obviamente, eles não perceberam a minha presença, já que continuaram com o que estavam fazendo. Então, se Gabriel ousar me dizer alguma coisa... se ele ousar dizer alguma coisa sobre você...

Tessa deu uma gargalhada sobre a boca dele e depois beijou Will. Um beijo sutil como um rastro fantasma, solitário, furtivo e fugaz. Insuficiente para o que ambos queriam. Depois ela afundou uma mão nos seus cabelos para voltar a desviá-lo dos seus olhos , antecipando-se ao gesto que ele sempre costumava fazer.

Ela ainda achava engraçado com o quanto Will ficava tenso toda vez que surgia o assunto dos beijos ocultos, e não tão ocultos, entre Cecily e Gabriel (os quais, na opinião de Tessa, formavam um casal encantador).

\- Vamos, está tudo bem - disse ela, rindo - Relaxe, Will. Você não deveria estar pensando na sua irmã agora.

Will ia protestar, e dizer que foi ela quem mencionou Gabriel, mas perguntou:

\- E em que eu deveria pensar, então ? - com certo tom insinuante na voz.

Tessa aproximou-se mais dos seus lábios e disse:

\- Somente em mim.

E, nesse momento, tudo se elevou rapidamente até um novo caos de membros e beijos, de carícias e pele.

Ninguém viu Tessa ou Will no Instituto pelo resto do dia. Nem ninguém se atreveu a perguntar por eles, para dizer a verdade.

* * *

 **N/A:** Bem, eu espero ter feito justiça aos personagens, já que eu adoro os dois. Vocês me presenteariam com uma review ?

* * *

 **N/T 2:** Bem, e aqui está mais uma tradução que acabei de fazer, e que é a minha primeira tradução de uma fic da trilogia As Peças Infernais. Eu espero que vocês gostem de mais esta fic.

E, caso vocês gostem dela... reviews, por favor ?


End file.
